


Охота

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: SSSSтихи [5]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Suspense, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Series: SSSSтихи [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Охота

Тень и свет.  
Вопрос — ответ.  
Охотник, добыча —  
След в след.

То не волк —   
Давний долг.  
Как велит обычай,  
Подведу итог.

Мятая трава.  
Стрелы. Тетива.  
Переливы струн.  
Вызов божества.

Скрежет и вой.  
Неравный бой,  
Где один из двух  
Обретёт покой.


End file.
